First Contact
by ChaoticMat
Summary: As some street thugs are trying to make a name for themselves in Gotham, someone roams the rooftops and might just put an end to this little party of theirs.


**Author's note :  
Hey guys, this is the first piece of fanfiction I've written on my own (without it being a school project or something.) **

**I've been lurking this website for quite some times now, like probably the most of you I love reading/writing, thought I didn't think I would've write my very own fanfic story just came to me as a dream the night I first watched Suicide Squad and I loved it so I just had to type it down.**

 **It is pretty short, I've already received some feedback from some friends and I thought I might as well post it here and see what you guys think. Of course I'm open to feedback. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

I was throwing a huge party at my place, there was a ton of people, most were already drunk out of their mind. Everything was going perfectly as I had planned, there was a ludicrous amount of illegal materials including alcohol, drug and even weapons. Despite my age, I had managed to make quite a name for myself in this corrupted city. The fame, I deserved all of it, I had worked for it ever since I stepped out of my father's shadow and away from his crime organization to create my own. I would build my fortune from nothing, only then would my father finally admit that I'm not as incompetent as he says I am.

I knew I was going to hear of Roman tonight, this rich kid had been trying to dismantle what I had built for quite awhile now, always bribing cops or hiring thugs. Unlike me, he never had to work for anything, he always has had the easiest of lives and for this very reason, I knew I was better than him. Roman and his gang had been trying to teach us who's the real boss in these accursed streets, always by starting trouble to finally put the blame on us. Even thought there was less tension between the gangs for the past few weeks, I knew he wasn't going to sit idly tonight, tonight was too big.

When the party was at it's prime, the thugs finally arrived, they quickly started to destroy stuff and make noise, but I had been waiting for them. I wasn't going to let anybody ruin this night, I and a few friends interrupted the havoc they were causing. The fight between the two gangs did not last long, Roman's thugs were not in position to do anything, they were on enemy territory. They finally ran away and I was almost untouched, I was overflowing with a dangerous mix of alcohol, energetic drinks and pride, so I decided to go out for a walk with some friends, to clear my mind and cool things off.

I couldn't tell for how long we walked, I had lost the track of time a couple hours ago already, it did not matter, we were roaming this street that I finally could claim to be mine, once again, I deserved all of the merits. I was with my best friend, Brandon, and my girlfriend, Sarah, we discussed about whatever would come to our young and intoxicated minds. But then Sarah stopped abruptly and said "What if "He" comes for us tonight?"

I almost choked on my drink and started laughing nervously, we all knew who "He" was even thought no one dared to say his name, like if it would bring bad luck or something.

"What? That's ridiculous!" I replied "He's got better things to do than to bother some teenagers making some noise."

This only thought frightened Brandon as he added "Well, it's true you have been pretty active lately, especially for tonight."

On these last words, they decided to go back home, saying they were not feeling too well, they were afraid, couldn't blame 'em honestly, the stories about "Him" really were somewhat frightening. As I finished my drink I sighed heavily and sat on a park bench and suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw something move on the rooftops. As I looked up, my blood ran cold, I saw this silhouette we all knew and feared, and it was glaring straight at me, on top of the building was an individual, an individual with the very easily recognizable ears of a bat.


End file.
